


The Reality of a Long Distance Relationship

by whiteprince



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Third Person POV, maybe other povs in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteprince/pseuds/whiteprince
Summary: george and dream have to overcome some hardships when it comes to love, especially when it comes to their situation. two very popular minecraft youtubers, who are perceived to be 'best friends,' what happens when both start to feel something more? george, who lives in the UK, has trouble with trust issues, but opens up easily to dream. dream, who lives in the US, is uncomfortable about people knowing his information, so he hides a lot of parts about himself from the public. these two have to deal with expectations vs. reality, miscommunication, all while across the world from one another, and on a busy schedule.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 17





	1. Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this story includes dreamnotfound, so if you are uncomfortable with it and don't want to read it then i understand. also note that this story is fiction, this is not based off of any real or factual events from dream or george's real lives, this story is purely for entertainment.
> 
> this is my first story on ao3, i'm super nervous about it, but also am excited to share it on this site. i usually write on wattpad, so this is all kind of new. i hope you enjoy my story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george has never seen the appearance of his best friend. what will this curiosity do to him?

Third Person P.O.V.

It so happens that whenever George hears anything to do with Dream, he can't help the curiosity bubble up inside of him. He had known Dream for about a year, all he knew about his best friend was some details about his appearance, where he lived, and his real name. Nothing more, and nothing less.

It wasn't strange to have this feeling, after all George and Dream were very close. It was natural to want to know more about his best friend every once in a while. But the more George considered what Dream would look like, how he walked, or even strange things like how he ate, he began to form expectations. Expectations were never good. When George tried to put together a picture of how Dream's facial structure would look, it eventually would turn into something of a supermodel you would see in a magazine. Or when George imagined his body type he would think of someone who worked out everyday. His curiosity and these expectations would probably be the death of him, because the reality of what Dream will be will probably not live up to what George imagines, especially when George has nothing more than a few descriptive words. When you have nothing to base your ideas off of, your imagination is endless, which will eventually create; expectations. And expectations when faced with reality will bring on disappointment. The last thing George wants when Dream eventually reveals his face, is for George to grimace.

So, like George usually does, he puts his curiosity in a box and leaves it alone. He tries to ignore it but eventually it comes back to bug him later, and the cycle repeats all over again. Henceforth leading to the conversation George was having with Dream— "Just show me your face!" George complained.

George thought; to get rid of this curiosity, the best option was to get the surprise over with. But for some reason, Dream was just not having it, "No, I already said no twice."

George huffed, and turned to his chat on his monitor beside him. This usual bickering was a format for every stream. George had been streaming Minecraft from his PC for about thirty minutes, with no real objective or plan whatsoever. He had just gotten done with (or at least finished half of) the editing process for his latest video. He started streaming since he had some extra time, and his best friend Dream decided to join, which brought on; "C'monn, just one picture."

Suddenly, George's phone vibrated next to him on his desk, and he quickly turned away from his monitor to check his notifications. He received a snap from Dream. He gasped a little, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion and anticipation. He knew it was a joke in the back of his head.. but his expectations got the better of him. What if he had really done it this time? There wasn't a high chance, but there was one. He held his breath as he turned on his phone and opened the app which led him into their chat, and popped open the photo which showed—nothing. Jebaited, was the text Dream put on the screen. "Not, funny," George said through gritted teeth, looking back at his screen.

He heard the signature laugh come through his headphones, Dream amused by George's reaction on stream by how upset he looked. George had to chew back his smile, but only because of Dream's wheezing. In reality he was disappointed.

And there George was, back again with his expectations. He ended up disappointed. He sighed out of his nose, looking over to his chat. Colorful and diverse usernames all had very different reactions, some were indeed disappointed along with George, but others found amusement from Dream's actions as well. Dream stopped his laughing fit, but didn't apologize. He knew George had already forgiven him, even without the verbal approval. That's how their relationship developed overtime, they became so in-tune with one another that they practically know each others thoughts and actions. Dream knew that if George would be uncomfortable with something, he would stop himself before going through with the joke or gesture, but if he accidentally did—then he would apologize. But it was a known and reigning joke between the two that George didn't know Dream's appearance, only George was the one who didn't find it funny.

The two ended up trying to clean up the server they were playing on, filling up creeper explosions, breaking random blocks placed around the walking areas, replacing missing blocks in buildings, floors, and pathways. The stream wasn't like it usually was. This stream seemed more casual, and calming, more chill and laid back—like streams George used to do when he wasn't such a popular streamer.

Nowadays, George, Dream, and Sapnap, all three part of the Dream Team, have become extremely popular, all with skyrocketing analytics, passing milestone after milestone, and getting more and more fame as time moved on. Their streams have a range of about thirty thousand viewers, to one hundred thousand, every stream. George's stream today had about forty thousand. He usually had fifty, but since he wasn't really doing anything interesting, not as many people stuck around. George feels as though this stream resembles his old ones in a way where, the chat is calm, he and Dream are conversing effortlessly, soft music strummed in the background, it felt peaceful.

A user has joined your channel. "Hey guys!" Sapnap exploded into the teamspeak. George's eyes flew open at the sudden appearance of the most chaotic member of the Dream Team. Sapnap was fun and lively, he joked a lot and kept conversation fast and entertaining, he was the perfect example of a good streamer. George thought the call was missing a little something, the Dream Team wouldn't be the Dream Team without Sapnap. Even though George misses the old days when his streams were usually quiet and slow, he wouldn't trade anything for his streams with his friends now.

"Hey Sapnap, we're repairing some of the damages of war on the SMP, want to help?" Dream offered.

"Sure, I'm getting on now," Sapnap spoke, Minecraft loading up on his end and in the chat box it showed Sapnap joining the game.

The stream went on until the one hour mark, that was usually how long George streamed for until he got bored. He streamed pretty late, later than he usually did. He streams before the sun even comes up sometimes. He ended the stream, but was still on call with his friends for a few minutes, that was until he realized he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

He disconnected from teamspeak after saying goodbye and turned off his computer to save some electricity, grabbed his phone, and exited the door to his room to go order some food. He stepped down the staircase into his apartment, the phone pressed to his ear after dialing the number to the nearest pizza place. George's apartment was tall, the main area was modern and artsy, walls accented with different textures and materials, a large window looking out over the city, his kitchen luxurious and clean. George leaned his elbows on the island of his kitchen, looking out to his left at the sunset which was sinking over the roofs of the houses and apartments across the street.. It was picturesque. The sun a warm orange and golden glow, fading into pastel pinks, deep purple, and starry blue, the roofs of the houses green and burnt orange, the houses created a perfect horizon line in the middle of the window.. George wanted to take a picture until he realized his phone was in his hands and he was on the phone.

He stuttered awkwardly, despite this not being a social situation George still remained socially awkward, verbally. He successfully ordered his food without biting his tongue, and returned his gaze back to the window. The light from the sun was pouring over the tops of the roofs in rays, until suddenly the sun was engulfed behind the tiles. His cat hopped up onto the island next to him, making George jump. He exhaled from his nose the breath that had caught in his throat, and softly nuzzled his knuckles on the cat's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this again, if you read through all of that, my stories are super slow so if you're not into that i get it. if i do decide to continue this story, i can promise you that not all of the chapters will be this long in the future--i'm too lazy. and again if i do continue this story, chapters will probably not be out very often. so, thanks again for checking this out, i hope you have a good day


	2. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deciding that the only way to stop this imaginative thinking of what his best friend looks like, george decides to confront dream about is problem.

Third Person P.O.V.

George turned around, using his ankle to close the front door behind him. He carried his dinner to the island back in his kitchen, and walked over to the counter under the cabinets to grab a paper plate. He still had his phone on him, so while sitting on a bar stool eating a hot slice of pizza, he used his thumb to flick through his TL on Twitter.

He didn't get much feed from his fans, he usually only ever saw what his friends were tweeting since he follows them. But the occasional clip going around from one of their latest streams comes up on his recommended, and he can't help but fondly smile at the reactions his fans have. They laugh at the funny bits, feel sad at the heartfelt ones, overall they just enjoy his content he creates and he can't help but smile from seeing the positive feedback from them all.

He sees a clip from his stream an hour ago, one about George and Dream's bickering. The label the person used when tweeting the video was, "They're like an old married couple, just date already (eye-roll emoji)" George's lips pressed together and his eyebrow rose when reading the caption. He was slightly amused that people thought his and his best friend's bickering was 'like an old married couple,' when in reality they were just friends. George tapped on the video and turned his volume up so he could hear it. The sound of Dream's voice filled the main area of George's apartment as the clip went on, George strangely felt his chest squeeze listening to the sound of his voice echoing off the walls in his home.

He felt like Dream was there, right next to him, in his house. He really wanted that to be a possibility. Imagine how much closer George would be to Dream if they could only meet in person, if Dream would only show George his face. Why, why was Dream hiding himself from George..? As George finished the clip, he was reminded of when he had been countlessly asking for Dream to show him his face, and the many other attempts he had trying to do the same thing. Was it something George had done? Did Dream not trust him enough? Why was it so difficult to understand how Dream was feeling now, why was George so conflicted?

He was used to understanding Dream, he thought he had a handle on their situation being friends online, but for some reason he's hit a wall. Was this the first step that George had to overcome if he wanted to get to know Dream, the real Dream, the one behind the screen. How was he supposed to know when Dream was ready? George had been ready since the start of this all, why was this so hard?

George wanted to put an end to this ignorance he had, he didn't want to overstep any boundaries but he also couldn't handle this feeling of loss he had. George felt like he was missing out on a part of something he was supposed to know, or being the only one in a room who didn't understand an inside joke someone had told. George leaned off of the island counter with his hand, stepped off of the stool he was sitting on, and walked over to the large window that looked out from his apartment. He pressed the phone to his ear and listened to it ring, only for a short amount of time before a voice came though, " _George?_ "

"..Dream, why won't you show me your face." George asked seriously.

There was a hesitant pause before Dream had answered. George was sure that Dream wasn't expecting this conversation, and didn't know how to respond. " _I'm not ready.._ "

"Am I not worthy or something?" George raised his voice a little. "Do you not trust me?"

" _No, George I-_ "

"How long until you're ready. I'm done being thrown around like a joke to you! It's not funny to me!" George fumed.

" _George I.. I don't know when I'll be ready.._ ," Dream spoke.

George whipped the phone away from his cheek and forcefully pressed the end call button. He tossed his phone in a fit of rage against the backrest of his couch and collapsed onto the cushion on the other side of it. He held his face in his palms and felt tears prickle his eyes. He wanted to ugly cry, let it all out in a pillow and curl up into a ball. He felt stupid for letting this affect him so much, but it was a really big deal to him. What made it worse was that he didn't understand. He listened to the dinging noise of notifications popping up on his phone nearby, probably from Dream. George's cat didn't know what to do, so they paced around nervously in the kitchen, watching George crumble into a mess.

George peeked between his fingers, looking to his phone which was illuminating the cushion of the couch face-down. He carefully reached over and flipped over his phone, dragging it over to where he sat and finally picking it up. The light from his phone lit up George's face, highlighting his glossy eyes. Dream had texted;

_shit..._

_i'm osrry George. I'm just_

_i can't tell you._

_but i want to show you my face. I do_

_it's not you._

"Then what is it..," George muttered out loud.

George squeezed his eyes shut, and took in a deep breath. He wasn't going to cry, he's an adult. He could handle this. He ultimately decided to turn off his phone, knowing well Dream wasn't going to explain himself. He forced himself to stand up, and walk back over to the kitchen, putting away the leftover pizza in his fridge. He trudged his way back upstairs gloomily, and collapsed on his bed. It felt hot and uncomfortable, George knew he wasn't going to enjoy falling asleep tonight, especially when his mind was still racing.

Race his mind did, when he woke up the next morning George had a killer headache. He tossed the covers off of himself and sat up too fast that his skull throbbed even worse. He groaned while he carefully tried to position himself to stand up out of bed without ruining his morning further, he truly woke up on the wrong side today. He stretched his muscles slowly and stepped over to his bedside table which housed his phone.

Picking it up, he saw he had received no new messages from Dream, but two from Sapnap. Opening them up with a much consciousness as he could while still being sleepy in the morning, he was suddenly awoken either by the brightness of the screen blasting in his eyes, or the words Sapnap had messaged him.

_hey, dream and i talked the other day, are you and him doing ok?_

_when you wake up call me_

George rung Sapnap just as he had proposed in their chat. " _Hey George, good morning,_ " Sapnap said, his tone indicating a smile was shining on his face.

"Hello," George said monotonously.

" _Oh, is poor groggy Gogy not fully up yet?_ " Sapnap cooed with a joking attitude.

"Not now Sapnap, I have a headache..," George spoke, clutching his palm to his forehead, trying to ease the pain.

" _Oh. Sorry dude,_ " Sapnap apologized appropriately. " _I just wanted to call and check up on you. Seems you're not doing so hot huh._ "

"Seems so." George responded blankly. His eyes traveled to the floor, remembering what happened last night. His eyes still felt heavy as if he needed to cry to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling. He didn't want to think about Dream any longer, fearing his headache would escalate. 

" _So, do you want to talk about it?_ " Sapnap questioned slowly.

George hummed to himself, closing his eyes and thinking about it. It was something that Dream and George had to deal with, it wasn't something Sapnap should get involved in. After all George knew that Dream was uncomfortable with telling him, it wouldn't be nice to go against his back like this in turn trying to figure it out before Dream was ready. But there must have been a personal reason that Dream wouldn't show George, no there definitely was, who knows when Dream was going to say it. And surely Dream told Sapnap, they were closer friends than George was with Dream. Not only because Sapnap met Dream before George, but because Dream trusts Sapnap enough to show him his face, and apparently not George.

"Dream isn't showing me his face. For whatever reason." George spoke, a scowl forming on his face as he thought about it further. It pissed him off. "Would you happen to know why."

" _Uh-h-h..._ ," Sapnap nervously laughed. " _I'm not allowed to say..._ "

 _Of course_ , George thought, Dream talked with Sapnap. He knew that, Sapnap even messaged him that they talked! Of course Sapnap knew about it and George didn't! Why was Dream so prone on keeping George out of his life?!

George's headache got worse. He laid back in bed, and frowned at the ceiling. His day could not have started any worse, picking up right where he left off the night before.


	3. Dream's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream doesn't know what to do. does he tell george about whats been going on or, keep it a secret? he's not sure, and he fears taking advice from anyone but himself might screw everything over. the best thing he can do is wait, right?

Third Person P.O.V.

Dream was standing in front of his mirror in his bathroom, staring at his reflection with conflicting emotions. He scrunched his eyebrows as he looked over every detail in his face, concerned with inevitable events that were going to happen eventually, maybe sooner than he hopes.. He hummed in a low tone, annoyed at himself, before leaning off of the counter and exiting the bathroom into the hallway.

Dream walked into his kitchen and reached for his fridge, pulling out ingredients to make breakfast with. He had just woken up from his maybe thirty minute sleep after staying up all night worried. He and George had gotten into a fight, and Dream couldn't help feeling like it was all his fault. It was, in actuality, all his fault; he's the one keeping secrets, he's the one not able to say what's on his mind, he's the one hiding from his problems: AKA, George.

It wasn't that George himself was the problem, Dream was the one who started this whole mess in his head. He convinced himself that somehow he was in love with his best friend.

Now, there wasn't anything wrong with it, only that George doesn't know about Dream's feelings, and Dream feels a sense of guilt hiding this fact away from George. But Dream refuses to tell George in fear of losing his best friend, George thinking Dream is weird or creepy for having those kinds of thoughts about him. Dream was positive that George would never talk to him again, that's why he absolutely can not tell George.

But, here was the dilemma. The more Dream doesn't tell George, and the more the two hang out with one another, the stronger Dream's feeling get. Dream thought that if he ignored the feeling enough, it would go away, but he can't stop his thoughts from continuously reminding him of things about George that he's grown fond of, like George's laugh, his smile, his humor, and Dream doesn't even want to mention the smaller details that he can't help himself obsessing over.. like when George bites his lip.. or hides his blush behind his fingers.. or holds back a smile... thinking of stuff like that makes Dream feel like even more of a creep.

Sapnap's advice was this; "If you have no interest in, or you don't see yourself in the future enjoying, dating George, then I advise you to stop this fiasco now. The longer you keep these feelings around, the harder you're going to fall when you confess to him. Think about it-! If you're sure George isn't going to like you back, why would you keep these feelings around only to ultimately end up hurting yourself worse?"

Dream didn't know how to explain to Sapnap the thought of loosing George. It hurt worse than the rejection part. Dream honestly wouldn't give a shit if George hated him or loved him back, the only thing Dream really wants is for George to stay. Sapnap can easily talk about how confessing to someone is simple, until he actually has to do it himself. Like, how was Dream supposed to bring it up..? That would be an awkward start. Definitely not something you'd want to have when trying to not scare away your best friend. And how would that toll on George? Imagine how awkward and uncomfortable he would feel, to know that someone behind his back, all this time, had been thinking weird thoughts about him.. without him even knowing.. Even worse is that they're best friends, what happens after the rejection? It's not going to be all dandelions and sunflowers, rainbows and sunshine, it will be a disaster.. George will leave, and never talk to Dream ever again, and that's the opposite of what Dream wants.

So what does he do? Tell George or not? He groans, tilting his head up, exhausted from his thoughts. He's used to making decisions on the fly, he only ever has to plan out things when it comes to scheduling. Now he had to think about both at the same time; work and life. If George suddenly leaves Dream, then what happens with his work? The Dream Team falls apart, suddenly only Sapnap and Dream. And if the least likely scenario happens, where George actually accepts Dream's feelings, then what happens to his life? He gets to meet George in person, his feelings won't be an issue anymore, they both can be happy.. Either way, taking the risk of confessing to George at all will exponentially change his life for the best or for the worst. Dream knew that the ladder was probably going to happen.

Dream had been so lost in his head that he forgot he was making scrambled eggs. He quickly took the pan off of the burner before he burnt them anymore, and looked down at his cooking skills with disgust. Dream heard a soft meow behind him, turning around he spots his cat curiously looking to him. "You're not supposed to be on the counter..," Dream rose his eyebrow, and shook his head with a smile. He set his breakfast down on a burner which had not been used to cook with, and turned back to his cat, Patches. Dream scratched his finger under her chin and watched her raise her head in delight, a long yawn escaping her mouth reminding Dream that she had just woken up and he needed to feed her. He walked over to the other side of the kitchen, Patches jumping from the counter to follow behind Dream's footsteps, where he bent down and refilled her food bowl, then picking up her water bowl he refilled that as well.

Dream walked into the living room after putting some of his breakfast on a plate, and sat down on his couch, Patches curling up right next to him. He ruffled behind her ears with his fingers absentmindedly while his other hand reached for his remote to turn the TV on. He really needed something to distract himself with, since last nights events came crawling back to him again. He opened up Netflix, flicking through categories without finding anything interesting. He felt Patches shuffle next to him, and when looking down he saw she was trying to have some of his breakfast. "Hey- you can't have any of that." Dream said in a demanding tone, to which Patches replied with a hiss.

She jumped from the couch and continued to walk out of the living room, leaving Dream all alone. _I don't get it, she's so sassy. One minute she's cuddling with me and the next she's hissing at me.. Maybe it's because I spoil her_ , Dream thought jokingly. Turning back to the TV and finding no sense of entertainment, he finished his breakfast and pulled out his phone from his pocket. Dream put his legs horizontally on the couch, leaning his head onto the arm rest for more comfort.

A pang of guilt ran through his chest once he opened his phone, he had fallen asleep the night before re-reading the messages he had sent to George. George hadn't responded, but he did read them. Dream didn't want to imagine how much this was affecting their friendship, and how devastating the results would be if he were to actually tell George.

The thing was.. Dream didn't know how to handle a situation like this. Was there a certain turning point, or a moment where suddenly the sky would clear, and the rain would stop, and the answer was simple. Did Dream have to time this right? Did he have to just, wait? Or was waiting creating a further downward spiraling problem that would only get worse, unless he confessed? Dream raised his head up and closed his eyes, letting all of the tension in his neck go so he was resting his head on the armrest. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his thoughts. The reason Dream didn't show George his face yet wasn't just because he wasn't ready, or because he was in love with George, no it was much more complicated than that. The outcome was what scared Dream the most.

If George didn't like how Dream looked, it would make Dream even more self conscious, and it would break his heart to know that his appearance was going to effect him and George's relationship for the rest of his life. What if George hated how Dream looked so much, that they just stopped being friends altogether? Or maybe when Dream confessed later on, that would be the turning point of George leaving. On the other hand, if George liked Dream's appearance, Dream would probably fall even deeper in love with George. The George who is able to accept him for one of the most consciously anxious things Dream has to deal with. Dream doesn't want to show his face for both privacy reasons, and because he doesn't have a lot of self confidence and esteem. And as of right now, his first goal, while knowing that George truly won't love him back, is to fall out of love with George. Falling deeper in love is not an option. Dream just, doesn't know how he's going to do that either.


	4. New Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream starts to find a way to figuring out george, he's going to answer all of the questions in his head. maybe this will help dream fall out of love with george.

Dream turned his phone off, and laid it on his chest. He bore his eyes into the ceiling, his mind finally blank, him unable to think of an answer to his problems. He shook the unsettling feeling of guilt and ignorance off, sitting up and walking to his kitchen, carrying his plate in one hand and his phone in the other. He set the plate and his utensils down by the sink and walked to his office.

Dream's PC lit up the room, it had sound-proof padding on the walls, some of his favorite pieces of fan-art, play buttons. His mic was held by its stand, placed to his left once he sat down in his gaming chair. He leaned back and stretched his shoulders and arms out, propping his knee up on his seat while waiting for Discord to load up. He returned to his normal posture, leaning his arm on his knee as he used his open hand to control his mouse, and connect him to a call with Sapnap. He pulled his wireless headset from off of his table to his right, and used both of his hands to adjust it over his ears. Dream leaned back to his chilled position in his chair as Sapnap welcomed him to the call.

"Hey Dream," Sapnap said coolly.

"What'chu doin'," Dream questioned.

Sapnap took a deep breath, and exhaled exhaustively, tired from playing so long, "I've been doing reps on CS-GO for the past two hours.. Want to join?"

"Uh, I'm good, I don't really play much FPS games," Dream explained.

"That's cool, we could switch to Minecraft for a bit, I've honestly needed a little break from this--"

"Actually I was just wondering if we could talk." Dream interrupted Sapnap. "You don't have to switch to Minecraft, you can keep playing."

Sapnap paused for a second before replying. "No.. if anything I'll probably stop. You want to talk to me right? You've got my full attention." Dream even heard the slight audio pick up from Sapnap's end, his chair creaking as he was sitting up. Dream swallowed, and hesitated actually talking with this to Sapnap again.

"This is, about George. Again." Dream started.

"So.. you going to take my advice?" Sapnap referred to his statement to Dream from before.

"I--" Dream didn't know what to say. "I was wondering if you had.. any more?"

"You don't like my advice." Sapnap spoke, his voice indicating he was frowning.

"No-- I mean, yes! I liked your advice. But, I don't think I can go through with it..," Dream awkwardly responded.

Sapnap didn't answer for a second. "Fine, you don't like my advice that's fine, I won't ask why. Why don't you do the next best thing then, get it off your list now, and show George your face."

Dream hummed in a skeptical, questioning tone. "I.. can't do that either."

"Oh my god, c'mon man! You aren't being very cooperative here! I'm giving you options, I'm not going to have all of the answers! Take my advice or leave it." Sapnap said seriously.

"Sapnap I," Dream paused for a second. He had sat up, pushed his foot off of his chair, so he was now sitting up straight. He was going to be completely honest. "I feel that if I open up to George at all I will loose everything I have with him."

Sapnap was sort of taken aback, but returned back to the call not a moment later, "So..," He tried to answer it but for a moment was left speechless. "You're afraid of loosing him."

Dream nodded in person, but didn't say it aloud. Sapnap from Dream's silence knew his answer.

"George supports you with all of his heart, you of all people should know this, Dream. I can see why you're afraid, and I can understand the hurt of loosing someone you care deeply about. But what about how you feel? I can tell this is beating you up, why not come clean and stop all of this mess? This mess inside your head? I'm not.. I don't want to say I'm confident knowing the outcome of this situation, because when it comes to George we really don't know," Dream slightly laughed at that. "But I know I'll keep supporting you. I'm right here to talk whenever, just like right now. I've always got your back Dream."

Dream smiled, "Thank you Sapnap," He said warmly. He could feel the grin radiating off of Sapnap even through the call.

"Hey I might actually switch over to Minecraft and stream on the SMP for a little bit, want to join me?" Sapnap offered.

"You know what, that sounds perfect."

___

Sapnap's stream had been going on for not that long, only twenty or thirty minutes. They didn't want to keep their pets at the top of the community house anymore, because they wanted to add more layers, so the two decided to dedicate the stream to gathering materials to make a pet center for their animals.

"I want to make an area where I can keep Spirit, but I don't know where to do it," Dream explained.

"We can just make a stable elsewhere later, first I want to let my dogs run around," Sapnap spoke, and to his word he started up the spiral staircase in the center of the community house, and allowed his dogs to stand.

"Same," Dream agreed, and followed him to do the same.

A bubble popped in Discord, sounding that someone had joined the call. Dream froze for a second, inhaling and exhaling to himself silently. "Hey guys, what're you doing?" George asked. Dream closed his eyes and felt himself liquefy at the sound of George's smooth voice in his ears. He squeezed his eyes and forcefully pried them open again, scolding himself for feeling something as ridiculous as that, especially towards his friend.

Luckily Sapnap answered so the call wasn't completely silent as if the two had both ignored George's presence, Dream didn't know if he could have answered. "We're playing on the SMP. Here, get on so you can help us."

"Sheesh, alright I'm coming," George responded, a few moments afterwards George had joined the game. It was only those three online. He started making his way to the community house, that was where he could see Sapnap was standing from his screen-share through Discord. "So what, are you guys working on something?"

"Yeah, we are. Right Dream?" The way Sapnap had said it, it was almost as if it brought Dream back to reality, like a nudge on his shoulder.

Dream wasn't really paying attention so he just responded, "Yes."

"Pffft-" George held back his laugh. " _Yes_." He mimicked Dream. The call was silent for a few seconds after that, George awkwardly looked around in real life in his room, wondering if he said something wrong or offensive. He tried to bring up something else to talk about so the conversation wouldn't just die there, "OK I'm almost there. What are you doing?"

"We're making a place for our pets. I don't have any wood besides some spruce logs and planks," Sapnap said, cycling through his hotbar, showing off the different kinds of spruce materials he had. 

"We can just get some more, I'm almost at there," George asked, approaching the community house. "Are you guys streaming?"

"I am," Sapnap responded.

"Hey Dream," George said as his character in-game stepped to Dream, "give me some of the wood."

Dream acted coolly, just as he normally would. He showed zero signs of anxiousness, of worry. He didn't stutter, or fumble on his words, when he damn well could have. This is how it always was, this is how it had been for the longest time, ever since Dream figured out he liked George. "I don't have much, but take half of what I have now."

"Thanks," George replied, picking up some of the tossed planks Dream and given him. George turned to Sapnap, who tossed George some more, and the three were about to get to work on the building.

"Where should we put it..," Dream questioned.

"Wait, right here," Sapnap pointed out of the community house and to one of the corners of the lake. He guided the other two out behind him, "We should make it coming out of the water, and then make a little platform coming from the bridge out to it."

"What about the coral reef?" George crouched and peered down into the water, looking at the colorful fans and coral structures of the reef. Dream saw the perfect opportunity, and was not going to miss it. He pushed down a smile as he aimed his cursor at George, and pushed him into the lake. "Wh--"

Dream couldn't hold back his laughter at the confused noises George was making as he just sunk to the bottom. Sapnap chuckled along, but not long after he placed down a water bucket so it flowed into the lake, and George could swim back up it. "What the hell- Dream," George laughed between his words, holding back his own smile while Dream tried to calm his own laughter.

"Ha.. haha, sorry, that was the perfect opportunity. You were just asking for it," Dream grinned.

"What- no, why would you even do that it's just rude," From how upset George seemed, it sent Dream into another laughing fit. "It's not even that funny," That made it even funnier to Dream.

"Alright- can you two idiots stop messing around so we can build? It doesn't have to touch the bottom George, the coral is fine," Sapnap explained, jumping in the lake himself without the help from Dream. When Dream saw they were all getting in he pushed George in again, which made George groan, and made Dream laugh once more.

The team didn't have much materials to work with, they had some logs so they were able to complete a bit of the outside, but not a lot. George and Dream were on duty getting more logs, while Sapnap stayed at the community house to read off some donos to catch himself up. Since the other two weren't streaming, they were OK with Sapnap keeping his mic unmuted.

"Cinnamon, thank you for the ten, 'Dream and George should just date already,' ha," Sapnap read the message from the dono a little slower than when normally talking to get every word right.

"Why do people always say that," George spoke, continuing to chop down the tree he was aiming at. Dream listened intently for any indicators in George's tone, his voice, his words, even his actions in-game. George finished cutting down the tree and finished his statement before continuing to the next one. "Last night I watched a clip from my stream and someone said, 'They fight like an old married couple,' or something. I don't get it, he's annoying, we just argue because he can't ever agree with me. Or he always does something dumb and thinks its funny when its really not."

Dream felt, a little hurt by what George had said. He was, 'annoying' to George.. he always does something 'dumb'.. Dream knew that George wasn't being completely serious, but, it still hurt a little. "Aw.. you think I'm annoying?" Dream spoke sadly, his feeling of hurt masked by his joking demeanor.

"Yes!" George said confidently. Dream turned his cursor away from the tree he was chopping down with his axe, his eyes squinted as he looked to George. He walked over to George and started using his fist to boop George over and over again.

"Is this annoying? Am I annoying George?" Dream asked, continuing to boop him. He held back a smile, he enjoyed teasing George so much it was a problem.

"Yes- stop," George said through a laugh, trying to run away and escape Dream. When he knew he couldn't get away from Dream's wrath, he turned back and tapped dream until they were having a duel with their playful hits. The two were laughing together, running away and chasing one another, weaving through the trees and trying to catch each other. "Oh my god, leave me alone!" George yelped, trying to run as fast as he could, knowing he was very low and a few more playful boops until he was actually all the way back in the community house.

"Hehe, c'mere George!" Dream laughed, not giving up. George started screaming in fear once he got really low after he tried to juke Dream and it ultimately backfired, sending Dream into a wheezing fit that almost made him lose George. When George died, and in the chat box it read; "GeorgeNotFound was slain by Dream," that was what made Dream loose it. He was laughing so hard he had to turn away in his chair and bury his face in his hands, otherwise with as much air as he was laughing out he wouldn't be able to breathe in he kept laughing.

Sapnap sighed, trying to ignore the two and continue with donos. "I literally hate you," George grumbled, walking back to the forest where Dream and George had been farming trees at.

Dream turned back to his PC and connected his hands back to his keyboard and mouse. "That's not true." Dream paused for a second, "You love me."

He blinked.

He didn't mean for that to come out of his mouth, but it somehow did. This was bad, why had he said that.. now it's nothing but obvious, the exact opposite of what he wanted to do with his feelings. Was this it? George, suddenly his voice becomes cold, and devoid of all of the happiness and love it was usually filled to the brim with, his tone full of disgust and hatred.. as words that would correspond along the lines of: "Ew, what did you just say?" Dream half expects those exact words to come from George at that very moment, how could they not? Dream expected the other route to be George leaving the call unannounced from being uncomfortable. Dream had fucked up, he really thought he fucked up bad this time. He, along with Sapnap listening along, were practically holding their breaths, waiting for a response.

"Pfft- I didn't say that," George huffed a laugh. It wasn't forced. It wasn't disgusted. It was.. a joke to George.

 _Just a joke.._ Dream thought, pensive. Was this good for him? What would this do for Dream's situation? Would this fix his problem, of being in love with George, or would it enhance it? Dream couldn't tell.. he felt.. happy that George wasn't disgusted, but yet, he felt bad that George saw it as just a joke. Maybe, since George still doesn't know the full truth, that's the only reason he's able to laugh now. Maybe, in the future, if George knew how badly Dream felt for him, he instead wouldn't think it was funny, but gross. Dream didn't want to think about that..

Dream was done not knowing about George's thoughts, his feelings. The only reason Dream couldn't open up to George, was because he knew too little about George himself. If Dream knew George's thoughts on the kind of situation Dream was dealing with, it would be so much simpler to come up with a solution to his problem. Dream didn't care anymore about his dignity, or if George thought it was a joke, he was done reading into things. He was going to interpret what George put at face value, what he says and what he does. Dream's not going to try and predict George's moves, or his thoughts, he's just going to observe. Honestly Dream didn't care what he had to do to fix his and George's relationship anymore, if it takes being clipped a few times then so be it. "George, just tell me you love me."


	5. Admit to It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George comes to a realization, but when will he fully accept it?

A confused laugh fell out of George's mouth. "Ha, what?"

"Just say you love me," Dream begged. Sapnap didn't know how to interpret this situation, he was confused what Dream was trying to do.

"W— no, I'm not saying that," George laughed awkwardly, shaking his head in real life.

Sapnap didn't know what to do, he had to bring his stream back to what it once was to try and save Dream from whatever mess he was starting. "Guys stop messing around and actually bring back the supplies," Sapnap ordered. "We need to finish this."

"OK," Dream spoke, and finished chopping the tree he was working on down. George had finally caught up with Dream back in the forest, and started looking around for where he died.

"Dream, where's my stuff...," George asked slowly.

"It probably despawned," Dream said nonchalantly, not looking up to acknowledge George right next to him in-game.

"You have it, I know you do. Give me back my armor," George demanded, hitting Dream with his fist once.

"I'm not giving it back unless you tell me you love me," Dream spoke. He knew he was being frustrating, but this wasn't for a bit, even though from the chat, Sapnap, and George's eyes it would seem that way.

"Oh my god you're so annoying," George said, exasperated. He started his trek back to the Prime Path and to the community house, while Dream followed him, carrying all of his belongings.

The three finished the pet center, and using the extra logs they had, they decorated the inside. The chat by the end of the stream had still been talking about the bit that Dream had done, which wasn't a bit at all, and the stream came to a close.

It was around lunch time, so both Sapnap and Dream had prepared to order take-out from different restaurants and have it delivered to their places. It was extremely late for George, he had finished his dinner before he joined Sapnap's stream and it was already becoming midnight on the other side of the world. He had signed off to go to bed, but Dream wanted to have a talk with him.

Dream only ever used George's cellphone number for emergencies, like when he needed to wake George up for an event, or if they needed to record something. It was a mutual agreement that the two would only really use their phones to call one another when it was important, something urgent, that's why George the other night had called Dream's number instead of on Discord. This time George was the once receiving a call.

George had sat down on his bed and watched the incoming call from Dream ring on his phone screen before him. He pulled his phone to his ear after answering, a few seconds of silence was exchanged between the two before Dream eventually answered.

" _Hey George_ ," Dream spoke.

"Hey," George replied blankly.

There was another hesitant moment before Dream continued. " _Do you really think I'm annoying?_ "

George hummed jokingly while he thought about it, as if he was undecided, when it reality he didn't think Dream was annoying at all. "Sometimes," He answered.

There was another pause. It wasn't alarming to George, the two's conversations usually had some breaks between their topics, it wasn't uncomfortable silence at all. If anything it was calming, giving the two time to enjoy just being there, on call, together.

" _Why won't you tell me you love me?_ " Dream asked seriously.

Dream had to find out why. It was simple, if George wasn't able to tell Dream he loved him, it was because there was an actual meaning behind those words. Either that, or George was just uncomfortable about saying that in front of an audience, probably thinking about the downsides of it being clipped, and being spread around. If it was platonic, then it would have been easy for George, that's why it gave Dream hope seeing how George was unresponsive and stuttery. But then again, that could be just because George was live on stream. That's why Dream was here, asking George now, in private.

"I—" George tried to come up with a reason, but his tongue caught. Why.. why was he at a loss for words? Why couldn't he say it? Now.. now that he and Dream were alone.. why was this even more difficult? It wasn't that George didn't love Dream, they were really good fiends, he cares about Dream a lot... But why does it seem so intimate...

" _Sorry_ ," Dream said through the phone, " _I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable._ "

"No, it's OK..," George responded lightly, he was still caught up in his mind, confused about why he couldn't say it now, why he couldn't muster to say it at all... He wanted to tell Dream that he wasn't uncomfortable, but he didn't get the chance. Dream apologized again and hung up after the two shared their goodbyes.

George had been sitting on his bed, the phone still held in his hand a minute or two after the call ended. He fell backwards onto the soft mattress, staring at the ceiling, still questioning himself internally. What did it mean? What did those words mean to him?

_I love you Dream_ , George thought. His chest squeezed again, his heart swelled and he felt his cheeks warm. He closed his eyes in disbelief and rolled to his side, "No.. no, no way...," George spoke in denial. There's no way he.. _liked_.. Dream, ...Right?


	6. Dream of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has a dream about his best friend, who suddenly doesn't seem like a best friend anymore.

George fell asleep that night with Dream on his mind. There was no way he had a crush on his best friend, there was no way. George at the moment had disregarded the fact that Dream was a male and his best friend, and more-so focused on how he could like Dream, and what it was that the conclusion was conceived from, when it happened and why.

To George, Dream was arrogant, cocky, and annoying. But yet, the conversation he just had with Dream told him otherwise. He knew that Dream wasn't annoying, so George couldn't really think that Dream was arrogant and cocky either. George had been on calls with Dream and remembered the nice things he'd said.. he'd looked online and seen all of the kind things Dream had done.. At the time, George's blush had deepened when realizing how sweet Dream actually was.

George had a dream that night. He was standing in his kitchen, anxiously pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his brunette hair. Butterflies were dancing in his stomach, he had to lean his weight on the counter and hang his head to try and calm himself down. The dream felt so real. He looked to his window, the debris of mist clouded the edges like it usually did after it rained, but there were no clouds in sight. The sun had risen, George could tell by the golden sky accented with early pinks and purples.

Why, in this dream, was he up so early? He's not usually up until the sky was blue, and the sun was placed at it's highest peak. The more time ticked on, the more anxious, yet excited George had become. That's when he heard the click of the door behind him.

His breath caught as he quickly gasped, he stood frozen, his back towards the door. He didn't dare turn around. "George?"

That voice... George felt his heart start to pound even faster, even louder than before. He bit his lip, and closed his eyes, refusing to even glace to his side. He thought he had been ready, he thought he could handle this. But this one moment was too cosmic, too bold to be happening right now, no way.. If he turned around, he would see his best friend, his best friend of six long but very short years, his best friend which he had never seen the appearance of.

He heard the door softly close behind him, and the faint footsteps of Dream approaching him. George could sense the presence of Dream, from a mile away. On the airplane, in a taxi, to the building of his apartment... There was a physical pull that drew George out of his seat on the couch, and closer to the door into the kitchen. He didn't want to be any further away from Dream anymore. They felt connected, both of them left that strong sense of longing, and that string that seemed to tie them together.

George's eyes opened once he felt Dream's warm hands grab onto the back of his, Dream's hands were definitely bigger than George's.. George let out a satisfied sigh of relief at the feeling, not realizing it had been the breath he was holding ever since that door opened. Dream brought both of his hands and George's up to George's chest, wrapping his arms around George's figure in the process. George felt safe, warm and protected in Dream's arms.. Dream closed the distance between them, pulling George into his chest and burying his face in George's light, fluffy hair. George's stomach did a somersault, and his instinct reaction was to chew on his lip again. George had never really tried comparing his height to Dream's, but from what he could feel, he knew that Dream was most definitely taller.. much...

Dream softly squeezed George into a big-spoon hug, and nudged his cheek in George's soft hair. He breathed in George's shampoo, and enjoyed the coolness of George's hands in his. Both of them were totally relaxed, interacting as if they had spent their entire lives together, even though this was the first time they had ever truly touched one another.

"George.. look at me." Dream said, speaking into George's hair. George blushed at the sound of his voice.. it sounded unreal, yet so real at the same time, so much fuller than George expected.. He liked the sound of Dream's voice, he remembered when he'd wanted to hear it in his home and now, the day had finally come. Dream spoke from his chest, it vibrated and left an impact on the air it touched. It was demanding, important, strong. It made George want to listen, and do whatever he asked.. but there was no way he could turn around now, no...

"Dream...," George mustered, but his voice faltered.. He wanted to bury his face in his hands and die right then and there of embarrassment from how he was acting; he was shying away, the only thing on his mind was the idea of running up to his room and hiding. But he couldn't escape, not with Dream's hold on him. George subconsciously found himself not wanting to leave it anyways.

"George, please.. I've waited this long."

Dream slightly released the tension he had around George, pulling his arms away and removing his grip over George's hands. George's hands felt colder by the second after that, his hand warmers were gone, and the blanket of warmth around him had dissipated. George inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as possible as to not even let the light through his eyelids, and stepping to turn around.

He lowered his head to the ground, but still didn't open his eyes. "..George?"

"I—" George started, "I-I.. I'm scared," George stuttered. His eyebrows knotted together on his forehead, the tension there created an ache that hurt. Dream rubbed a comforting hand on George's bicep, and it traveled down his forearm along to his hand. George felt the tension in his being unravel, but that didn't help with his nervousness. That was something he had to fix internally. "I'm scared you're going to be everything I hope you are..."

"George," Dream spoke, his voice was light and calming. "Just open your eyes."

George obliged, his eyes slowly opening to see a pair of shoes down in front of him, the tips of their toes almost touching his own. His eyes traveled up their legs, over a dark colored hoodie, and up to meet—nothing.

That was where the dream had ended, abruptly. George can't remember a single detail after that moment, and most importantly any details about Dream's face. His eyes had slowly opened once the dream had ended, George was dazed and confused for a moment, unable to tell reality from fantasy. His mind felt totally clear, and everything made sense. He was in love with Dream, wasn't he?

___

George had gotten up that morning, sitting in his kitchen, his fingers tangled in his hair as he stared down at his phone on the counter. He had felt so confused with himself, the only thing that had rendered in his mind was the fact he loved his best friend.

George thought he had loved girls all of his life, he remembered having crushes on them in primary school, all the way to college. He can't remember a single day where he had a thought about a boy, or even looked towards one with attraction. There was no way that George was gay.. but he had never had a crush this strong. When thinking about Dream before, he used to get this fluffy feeling in his chest, a smile would slowly form on his face thinking about his best friend. Now, his body seems to break down and stop functioning, his cheeks crisp into a deep red and his lip starts to quiver, ultimately ending up in George covering his mouth with his hand in embarrassment. That never used to happen with anyone else, was it just Dream? Or was it just that George never really liked girls before, and his body was only realizing it now?

George had to know, he was confused and frustrated beyond belief. He felt stupid for not knowing these things already, it seemed everyone he knew, whether online friends or ones in real life, had already learned these things when they were much younger. George untangled his fingers from his hair and leaned off of the counter, picking his phone up and searching; "how do you know if you're bisexual?"

Blogs, forums, articles all popped up from the search as a result. He tapped his finger on one that looked promising, and looked through the page. It was stories from bisexuals of all ages, genders, identities, who had struggled just like George was. Some found out when they were young in their teen years of questioning and some found out when they were even older than George. Either way, almost all of the examples seemed to correlate to one specific way; sexual exploration.

George had.. never had sex before... and he was prone to keeping it that way. Something so intimate with another was scary to George, it terrified him from its unpredictability, and from his imagination he would think something like that hurts. But.. thinking about doing something intimate with Dream, anything at all with Dream, made pleasure bloom in his stomach.. He blushed shamefully, full of guilt, for god's sake he didn't even know what Dream looked like.

George put his phone down on the counter and covered his burning cheeks with his fingers, closing his eyes and trying not to think about it. He leaned his arms on the counter and buried his face into his arms, his entire being felt warm and gooey thinking about Dream further, his thoughts encompassing him without his permission. He thought about what he knew about Dream, how sweet and passionate he was.. his big hands and his broad shoulders from pictures without his face.. George imagined those hands being rough and warm, caressing up and down his skin as it soothed him. George took a shuddering breath and blushed even harder thinking about sensing it in person, Dream's hands actually feeling him up on his skin in that very moment. George let out a small whine, that driving him over the edge enough to finally pry his eyes open and stop his imaginative thinking. When George opened his eyes, he felt warm tears lining his eyelids, everything felt warm. George was hot and bothered, he felt so warm that he needed a cold shower. George pushed himself up out of his stool with all of his strength he could manage, and weakly walked over to his bathroom.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this again, if you read through all of that, my stories are super slow so if you're not into that i get it. if i do decide to continue this story, i can promise you that not all of the chapters will be this long in the future--i'm too lazy. and again if i do continue this story, chapters will probably not be out very often. so, thanks again for checking this out, i hope you have a good day


End file.
